Nothing Loved is Ever Lost
by AaronLohrLover24
Summary: Sprite tells her daughter about her late father. It's kinda sad but I hope you'll read it anyway!
1. How They Met

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own the plot, Sprite, Nora, and the DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own Angel, she owns herself and was very kind to loan herself out to me, and I don't own the newsies (darn!), as of this moment in time, but give it a week. The quote that is used at the end of the story and is the title, is not completely mine. In all honesty I saw it somewhere (can't remember where) and changed the words around just a tad. So please don't sue or get upset. If you made up the quote and tell me, I'll be very glad to credit it to you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story even though it's sad. Please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Quick AN: Chapter 2 has sex in it. If you are uncomfortable reading that, please just skip it and go on to Chapter 3, believe me you won't miss any real part of the story. Thanks!! Now onto the fic!  
  
Nothing Loved is Ever Lost  
  
"Mama?" A little girl with dark cinnamon hair and cafe au lait skin asks, turning to her mother. The woman in question looks up from the laundry she is busy folding. The blonde woman appears to only be in her mid twenties; yet upon closer inspection of her eyes, one can tell that she had seen more than her share of sadness in her lifetime.  
  
"Yes, Sweetie, what is it?" The little girl twirls one of her large brown curls around her finger as she speaks.  
  
"Mama, tell me 'bout Daddy." The statement is so pure and heartfelt, the women nearly tears up. It's hard for her to think about the man who helped create her daughter, but she knows her child needs to hear about the father she will never know. The father who performed the ultimate sacrifice for his daughter and for the woman that would have been wife.  
  
Liz "Sprite" Meyers sets down the basket of clothes she has been folding, and picks up her daughter; cradling the child to her. Sprite kisses the small brown head before setting the little girl atop her lap.   
  
"Nora, yoah fatha was a great man, one o' the best I've evah known. You would have adoahed (adored) him. You have some o' his traits in you, the great ones I get to see every day. You have his smile, and his laugh; his love for his friends, and othas. You find the goodness in a situation, and no mattah how bad things get, you stay positive," Sprite stops speaking to grab her cotton handkerchief. "He would have woishipped you," the blonde mother hugs her daughter tightly, "I know that wheahevah he is in Heaven right now, he's looking down on us, and he's smiling." Nora looks up at her mother, a smile present on her angelic face.  
  
"You miss him," It isn't a question, Nora can sense how her mother is feeling, "tell me about him, it'll help you, and me. Besides, we wanna keep him alive in our hearts, and the only way ta do that, is ta talk about him." Liz shakes her head in wonder. Her little girl is getting so smart, she only wishes Mush were there to keep watch with her.  
  
"You're right Baby, 's the only way to keep him alive. Well, what do ya want ta know about him?" The nine year old ponders the question for only a moment before asking,  
  
"Everything. Tell me 'bout how ya met, and what happened to him." Liz nods once more, eager to please her child.  
  
"Well, how did we meet? I met Mush, yoah fatha," Liz explains when she sees Nora's confused look, "when I was foahteen. I had just been dismissed by a factory ownah ovah a misplaced piece of cloth. I was felling upset and downtrodden, when out a nowheah..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Liz is seen walking disheartened down the sidewalk~  
  
*I don't understand, I didn't take the cloth, Ellie did. Why didn't Mr. O'Reily see that?* Liz thought to herself unaware that she was about to bump into the man who would change her life.  
  
~Smack~  
  
Liz suddenly found herself lying on the ground, papers surrounding her.   
  
"Oi, Miss is you aight?" The blonde haired girl looked up to see the person she walked into. The man she saw literally took her breath away. His hair was the color of the earth after a sudden rain, and curly like miniature corkscrews. She wanted to reach out and touch the hair just to feel it's texture; soft like wet sand or bristly like a hard cloth. His eyes were dark and radiant like two smooth buttons to be sewn on a coat. Finally, she glanced at his skin. Brown sugar and carmel didn't begin to describe the color of his beautiful complexion. His light sandy skin was just begging to be touched and caressed by her. Liz shook herself out of her dream world when she realized she was staring.   
  
"'scuse me, I'se fine. You?" The boy nodded to show that he was unharmed. The young man's muscles rippled through his dirty white shirt and he reached down to pull Liz up. Liz brushed herself off, and began walking again. What she didn't know, was that she was being watched as she departed from the scene. The tan boy laughed and shook his head, wishing in his heart to see the adorable girl again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Nora has moved from Sprite's lap to the floor as she listens~  
  
"So that was the first time ya met him?" Nora asks. Liz smiles at the fond memory.  
  
"Yeah, that was da foist time I laid eyes on 'im. Even then, I knew dat was it; he was da only one foah me." Sprite replies slipping back into her older and heavier accent, "'coise I din' really get introduced to 'im 'til later."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Several weeks later~  
  
Liz was forced to find a new job after the death of her parents by Scarlet Fever. By chance, she happened upon an old friend from the factory, Angel, who after hearing about the unfortunate events in Liz's life, offered to get her a job where she was working.  
  
The tall blonde looked up at the building labeled "Newsboys Lodging House" in chagrin.  
  
"Dis wheah ya woik?" Liz asked. Angel laughed aloud, her short brown hair moving about crazily.  
  
"Naw, dis is wheah da boys live. I woik all ovah da city." Angel led the way up the stairs into the boys' bunk room where various newsies were scattered about. "Trus' me sweetie, you'll love it." As soon as Angel entered the room, a boy with a red bandana around his neck called out to her.  
  
"Heya Ang! Ya know you'se da cat's meow." Angel laughed at the phrase.  
  
"Ya know Jack Kelly you tell me dat eveytime ya see me. I'se stahtin' ta think it should be me nickname. What'd ya think?" Jack nodded, pleased with the fact he could be so creative.   
  
"We'll jus' call ya Meow fa shoit." Jack proclaimed loudly.  
  
"Sounds good," Angel, now called Meow agreed before going to play play poker with some of the boys; eager to practice her skills at flirting, and leaving Liz alone. Liz stood uncomfortably in the entry not knowing anyone, or what to do. It was then,  
  
"Hey, I know yous. You'se dat goil from a few weeks ago who ran inta me!" Liz turned to find the speaker and instantly locked eyes with the handsome boy she had met weeks earlier. Again, he took her breath away, but she was forced to breathe when he spoke.  
  
"I guess dis is a sign. Well, me name's Mush," the boy said extending his hand, "whas' yoahs?"  
  
"Sprite," Liz said after a moment. Her mother used to tell her stories about fairies and sprites and Liz loved to hear about them. Her name change was one way to stay connected to her deceased family.  
  
"Sprite," Mush said trying out the name, "'s poidy, like yous sweetheaht. Ya wanna go out some time?" Sprite's deep forest eyes widened.  
  
"Shoah." Sprite smiled at the same time as Mush and realized they would become great friends in the time to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Nora is watching her mother and listening to her reminisce~  
  
"Mama, did ya go out with him?" Liz laughs.  
  
"Yes I did. We went out a week latah and had a great time. Da whole time we were on the date, it felt like I'd known Mush my whole life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Nearly a year has passed since Mush met Sprite~  
  
Mush took Sprite out to a nice dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant, before leading her to a romantic spot in the park. Mush lay out a blanket and motioned for Sprite to lie with him on it. Sprite lay her head on Mush's chest, and he played gently with her hair as they gazed at the stars. Finally, Mush's voice rang out against the quiet night.  
  
"Sprite?" Mush asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Ya know I'se love ya right?" Sprite rolled over and hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah Mushy, I know. I'se love you too." Sprite replied. Mush smiled and continued stroking Sprite's soft blonde locks before sitting up to kiss her forehead. He hugged her close to him, and held her tightly as she drifted off into a sweet sleep.  
~A few months after Mush's admission in the park~  
  
The fall was upon New York City and everywhere, beautiful ruby red, glistening orange, and sun ripened yellow leaves were in sight. Mush and Sprite walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, not speaking, merely reveling in each other's presence. Mush came to a stop underneath a tall oak tree, partially hidden from the rest of the world. Sprite looked at him confused. What the young man did next surprised Sprite nearly more than what he was about to say. He got down on one knee and reached for her hand.  
  
"Elizabeth 'Sprite' Williams, ya know dat I'se love you. You'se da bright spot in me life. We've been trough so much is' hahd ta name it all. When you ran inta me dat one day more dan a yeah ago, I wished wid all me heaht I'd see ya again. 'magine me surprise when you'se came back inta me life weeks latah. Den we went on dat date, an' I knew we was meant ta be. Lizzie, I love ya, will you'se please do me da honah o' bein' me wife?" After saying his speech, Mush pulled out a modest jewelry box and presented it to Sprite. She cautiously opened the box. Her mouth formed an "o" and her eyes widened into saucers. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a thin gold band with a small diamond in the center. Sprite then started to cry. She couldn't help it, she was so overcome with emotion.  
  
"Oh Mush, I love it! O'coise I'll marry you!" Mush's face lit up and Sprite jumped up into his arms. Mush swung her around before grasping her in a tight hug and then pulled her up for a soft kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Mush and Sprite

Disclaimer: This chapter is rated R for sexual themes, content, and well, just SEX so if you are uncomfortable reading this, please go to chapter 3. I hope you like it!! Please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Nothing Loved is Ever Lost  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It is growing late by that time, and Liz thinks it best if Nora goes to bed, promising more stories later. Liz sighs after her daughter is asleep in bed. Some of her best and most sacred memories can not be shared with anyone, let alone her own child. Liz's mind wanders back to the first night she and Mush gave themselves to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was dark like the ink on the papes Sprite and Mush sold. It was so cold, one could see their breath like a cloud of frost in the cool night air. A few nights had passed since Mush and Sprite became engaged, and they giggled like school children as they exited Irving Hall. Sprite's fingers intertwined with her beloved's as they walked. Before the two reached the Lodging House, Mush stopped and gazed at Liz. His dark coffee eyes glittered like the stars as he spoke.  
  
"Sprite, I'se love you." Sprite didn't even hesitate as she spoke.  
  
"I'se love you too," their moment was interrupted when Sprite started shivering uncontrollably. Mush took off his coat and put it over her arms, immediately concerned for her health and well being. Instead of leading them to the Lodging House which was a good ten minutes from where they stood, Mush took Sprite to an old apartment building.   
  
Once inside the decaying structure, Mush led his fiancŽ up the stairs to a comfortably furnished room and began to build a fire in the fireplace. Sprite took this opportunity to get another blanket and warm herself up. An hour or so and a few more drinks (supplied in the cabinet) later, Mush and Sprite were quite warm and in good spirits. (AN: Haha, get the pun? lol) It only took Sprite a few looks to realize that she wanted Mush physically as well as mentally and emotionally. His hungry looks only increased her desire for him, and in no time, the two were in what appeared to be the bedroom.  
  
Mush gently pushed Sprite up against the wall, and pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss went from pure and soft, to passionate and hot in a matter of seconds. Sprite moaned into Mush's mouth, and he took it as a sign she was enjoying the kiss as much as he. The tall boy removed his mouth from Sprite's, and took his time making a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone. He stopped where the neckline of her shirt started and looked up into her eyes for permission. Sprite didn't even have to nod. Mush removed the shirt as well as the chemise and corset adorning her body. For the first time in her life, Sprite didn't feel embarrassed about her body. She knew that Mush would love her no matter what, and she could tell from the looks he was giving her that he was enjoying every moment with her.  
  
Sprite had had enough of letting him merely pleasure her and wanted to return the feelings. In an instant, she pulled off his scratchy white shirt, leaving only his beautiful muscles and skin for the eye to see. Sprite groaned, enjoying the site of his bare chest deep in her core. She took her hands, and placed them on his biceps, running them down his chest, adding pressure as she went. Mush sucked in his breath, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Eventually, the pants and cutoffs were removed, leaving both of them naked. Mush's pupils darkened with animal lust. Sprite couldn't be sure, but assumed her eyes looked the same. Mush advanced on the blonde and she stepped back until she hit the bottom frame of a bed. As she turned around to see what she hit, Mush lightly pushed her down onto the mattress, landing on top of her. Sprite was getting impatient with all the foreplay and wanted to be with him soon. Mush started to lick and kiss everywhere until he heard a husky voice.  
  
"Please Mush, I wan' you inside me." That was all he needed. Mush entered her slowly, knowing it was her first time and trying with all his might not to hurt her. She loved the way he made her feel cherished, like a goddess. Once Mush was all the way inside her, he started moving, and grinding. Sprite increased her body's movements to speed up the climax she felt coming on. The volcanic feeling kept growing until one final thrust pushed both Sprite and Mush over the edge. They screamed out each other's names in complete rapture, holding one another as they came down from heaven.  
  
There were no words needed to express their feelings, and the couple fell asleep in each other's arms; their faces etched in complete bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now onto chapter 3!! 


	3. Nothing Loved is Ever Lost

Disclaimer: This is the final chapter in our story, I hope you like it even though it's sad. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!   
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Nothing Loved is Ever Lost  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mama, please tell me more 'bout you an' Daddy," Nora requests several weeks after she initially inquiry about her father.  
  
Sprite complies, thinking of the final two memories she can share with her daughter; two very special and important memories.  
  
"All right, well when I foun' out I was pregnan' wid you, I was scared ta tell Mush..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sprite is seen at the doctor's office*  
  
"So you'se shoah I'se gonna have a baby?" The doctor nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Miss Williams, you are going to have a baby. Do you have a boyfriend or a husband to help you take care of it?" Sprite nodded, her thoughts in a jumble. What was Mush going to say?  
  
"Yeah, me fiance Mush. I jus' gotta find a way ta tell 'im." Sprite still appeared to be processing all the new information as the doctor called out to her.  
  
"Commonly what I see women in your position do, is to wait until it's nearly too late to mention the baby to their significant others. Don't keep the information from him, he'd want you to know if he was in your position. I hope that helps, take care of yourself and that baby, she'll need it." The doctor walked away briskly before Sprite had a chance to ask about the obvious pronoun attached to his statement. Sprite had contemplated not telling Mush about the baby, but after the doctor's words of advice, she knew she couldn't keep the information from him.  
  
As soon as Sprite found Mush alone, she whisked him away with her for a walk. The two talked about the upcoming wedding, but Sprite was distracted the entire time. Finally, Mush asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Sweetie, was' wrong?" Sprite pulled Mush over to a nearby bench in case he fainted. She wasn't one to mince words, so she just spit out what she had been told.  
  
"Mushy, I'se, we'se gonna have a baby." Mush's mouth dropped open, and would have fallen to the ground, had the bench not been there. Sprite stood anxiously as she waited for Mush to speak.  
  
"A baby?" he whispered as if by speaking about it aloud, it would be destroyed.  
  
"Yeah," Sprite said softly, "a baby."  
  
"We'se gonna be a real family!" Mush shouted jumping off the bench and grabbing Sprite in a big hug, "we'se gonna be a real family!" Sprite's face lit up in a huge smile, immensely glad Mush was taking everything the way he was, the way she wanted him to. After a few moments Mush pulled back, "what're we gonna name 'a?" Sprite was silent as she thought.  
  
"Dunno, what'da ya wanna name 'a? An' how do ya know is' a her?" Mush chirped happily.  
  
"I jus' do. What 'bout Nora?" Mush suggested a few minutes later. Sprite thought over the name, it was pretty and not very common.  
  
"I like it, but wheah's it from?" Sprite asked curiously. Mush glanced down before meeting his fiancŽ's eyes.  
  
"Was me mudda's name," Mush replied quietly.  
  
"'s poifect," Sprite said before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz has tears in her eyes, knowing inevitably, she'll have to tell Nora about Mush's death. She has kept some of the information hidden from Nora, hoping to not upset her, but she knows one day the truth will have to be said.  
  
*Years Later*  
  
Nora is fifteen now, and Liz in her early thirties, still single and still in love with her late fiance.  
  
"Ya wanted ta know how he died?" Liz asks one day out of nowhere. Nora nods, very eager to hear about her deceased father's mysterious death.  
  
"Please, but if it makes you upset, ya don' have ta tell it." Liz shakes her head, she needs to inform her daughter.  
  
"No, you need ta heah this. It happened a few months aftah I foun' out I was pregnan' wich you. Mush and I were walkin' down town, buyin' baby clothes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Outside a crowded street walk, Mush and Sprite are seen window shopping*  
  
"Whatda ya t'ink o' dis one?" Mush asked pointing to a rather rough and uncomfortable looking dress. Sprite shook her head.  
  
"Naw, we wan' 'a ta be comfoahtable." Mush rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ya know Sprite, you'se impossible ta shop wid. Whenevah I sugges' somet'in, deahs somet'in wrong wid it. Maybe you'se should do da shoppin'." Sprite who was having mood swings agreed in an instant and even hinted that Mush leave her; a decision she would come to regret for years to come.  
  
Mush took the hint, promising to come back in a few minutes after Sprite picked out some clothes.   
  
The blonde found a perfect outfit and walked over to a fruit vender's cart for an apple. She was so busy talking to the vender, she didn't notice the runaway horse and wagon headed straight for her. Mush thankfully was on his way back to pick up his fiancŽ, and saw the speeding animal. He tried to call out to Sprite, but was unable to be heard over the bustle of the street. Sprite turned around after hearing her name just in time to see the horse running full speed, not ten feet in front of her. Sprite braced herself for the impact, her hands over her stomach as if in an attempt to keep her unborn child safe, when she was slammed into from the side, out of harm's way. Seconds later, Sprite sat up to see who had saved her from her almost certain death. The site that greeted her was one that would never leave her. Mush lay in a crumpled heap on the dirty Manhattan street, his blood pooling around his body. Screams could be heard from somewhere and Sprite vaguely realized they were hers. She ran to her fiance hoping, praying she could save him, that he would live, but as she neared his body, she knew it was useless. Mush opened his eyes to take in the last site he would ever see. Sprite stooped next to him, her pregnant belly just beginning to show under her clothes. He really was going to be a father. Sprite grasped his hand and spoke to him, telling him to relax, that he would be okay. The tan young man knew she was lying and spoke to her.  
  
"Sprite," he whispered, his breathing heavily labored, "I wan' you ta know dat da one t'ing I regret, is dat I ain't gonna be heah which you ta see oah baby Nora grow up." Mush coughed, blood spraying on his shirt, "I love you," he said, before closing his eyes for good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sprite is crying as is Nora, and they are holding each other close attempting to take away the other's pain. Nora pulls away to look at her mother, realizing how truly young she was when her fiance was taken from her.  
  
"Mom, he loved us so much," Nora says in awe of the amazing sacrifice her father made for her and her mother. Sprite nods her head, agreeing with her teenage daughter.  
  
"Yes, Nora, he did, and we can't ever forget that. I want you to remember something Sweetie," Liz says, lifting her daughter's chin up gently, "Nothing loved is ever lost or perished. Your father will love on in you and in me forever."  
  
*Early the next morning*  
  
The sun is just beginning to rise as Liz walks outside, a single red rose is in her right hand. She holds onto the balcony railing as she leans over to look at the city, just starting to wake up.  
  
"Thank you for letting me bump into you, introducing yourself to me, asking me on a date, asking me to be your wife, helping me create Nora, and saving us both. But most importantly, thank you for loving me," Sprite says, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "Shawn, Mush, Father of My Child, I love you, and I hope you can hear me because I mean it with all my heart when I say Nothing loved is ever lost or perished. I will never forget you." She says as she drops the rose over the balcony. But something very strange happens as the rose falls, a slight breeze picks it up, and carries it up and up, until Sprite can't see it anymore, and she knows that Mush is receiving it up in Heaven.  
  
"Nothing Loved is Ever Lost or Perished."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think? It was supposed to be sad, because I wanted to try something different, but I hoped you all still liked it! Please review!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
